


one does not simply walk into faerie

by DestinysBounty (MVPYurio), whichlights



Series: evergreen [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Fae, Awkward Flirting, Dorks, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magic, Swearing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/DestinysBounty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Micah can't stop thinking about Lloyd, so he does what any rational vampire does and..... jumps into a completely different faerie ring???In his defense, his roommate made him do it.





	one does not simply walk into faerie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is Lia aka DestinysBounty, the other person in charge of this nonsense. This'un is the longest installment of Evergreen so far, and yeah, that's probably my fault. Enjoy!

Micah was usually good at letting things lie. Really, he was.

Something would confuse him, would get him wondering what the flying fuck was going on, he’d wonder for a bit, and he’d let it go. And usually that would take him a few days.

But it had officially been three weeks since he had accidentally stumbled into the faerie ring in Central Park, and he  _ still  _ couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“You mean, about him.”

He whirled around to see that his roommate, Ari, was staring at him with piercing brown eyes.

“What?”

“You’re muttering again,” said Ari, grinning at him teasingly. “You’re thinking about that faerie again, aren’t you?”

“I—maybe,” Micah mumbled. Ari laughed. “Oh, shut up.”

_ “He’s in loo-o-o-o-ve,” _ Ari sang. Micah stared blankly at her. “What? You’ve never seen The Little Mermaid?  Oh wait, that was in the musical. Never mind.”

“You’re a menace.”

“Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la my oh my, look like the boy too shy, you wanna-”

“ _ Stop _ .” Micah dragged a hand down his face. 

“-KISS THE BOY!” 

“I don’t know you.”

Ari and Micah shared an apartment in Chicago, Memphis, and Brooklyn. Being a vampire meant you had a lot of time to travel the world, and get a lot of money. Especially if you were Micah.

Ari sat on the table, eating vanilla ice cream topped with what Micah was assuming was strawberry syrup, but, really, who could tell. She had worked hard to train her vampire body to accept human foods, and not immediately barf them back up. They wouldn’t actually feed her, of course, but she said she liked the taste, and it made her feel normal. Micah felt too old to be normal, but he would admit caramel frappes were the best invention humans ever made. 

“Why don’t you go see him again?” Ari asked, pointing at Micah with a spoon. 

“Because I can’t just go waltzing up to Faerie Land! I’ve met the guy twice. Both times were pretty much accidents.”

“Or fate.” Ari waggled her eyebrows. 

Micah held up a finger. “Don’t you start.”

“Oh, you’re always going on and on about how you believe in God!”

“That’s different!”

Ari shrugged. “Look,, man, I’m getting sick of watching you mope around and mutter to yourself about this faerie. Either find the damn faerie ring again, or I’ll call my brother and have him strongarm you. And don’t think I wouldn’t do that.”

“God, no,” Micah groaned. He didn’t have a  _ problem  _ with Ari’s brother, per se, but Lee was a big guy, like six foot someshit, and could probably pick Micah up by the scruff of his neck.

Micah was a vampire, not a kitten.

Oh, yeah, and Lee was human, too.

“Besides,” said Ari, eyes twinkling mischievously, “did he ever give you his number like you asked? It was your  _ heart’s desire,  _ after all.”

“Leave me the fuck alone, Ariella,” Micah muttered.

“Ooooh, bringing my full name into this, eh?” Ari rolled her eyes. “I’m quaking in my boots.” To accentuate her point, she stuck both of her feet on the table, wiggling her completely bare toes.

“Get your feet off the table; it’s five hundred and eighty-two years old,” said Micah. “And I don’t even know if he has a cell phone.”

“You won’t know until you ask,” Ari pointed out. “Dude, seriously. At least give it a go.”

“You’re not gonna piss off until I try, are you?”

“Absolutely not.”

~~~~

Micah thought carefully about how much of an idiot he was about to be. He  _ knew  _ not to mess with faerie magic. He  _ knew  _ it was dangerous, and he  _ KNEW  _ if he screwed around with it enough, it was going to bite him in the ass. 

And here he was. Outside a faerie ring.  Nowhere near the last one.

The next time he could enter Faerie Land was midnight, which was two- now one -minutes away. He still had time to talk himself out of this.

But he was here, and he wouldn’t be here if he had any intention of backing out. Micah sighed and stepped into the ring. 

He was in a field. The grass was far greener than any Earthen grass could hope to be, and the sky was cloudless. Constellations that had burned out before Micah was born glittered in the sky. He squinted. “Hello?”

“What are you doing here, vampire?”

Micah nearly jumped out of his skin. A faerie with brown hair that spiked up in every direction was looking at him judgmentally. His eyes were dark brown, and literally had a spark glinting in them every few seconds. 

“Hello? I’m looking for Lloyd? Cute, blonde, green eyes?”

The faerie gave an exasperated sigh. “So  _ you’re  _ the one my little brother won’t shut  _ up  _ about.”

_ Oh, shit. Oh, shiiiiiiiiiit. SHIT. CODE RED. CODE— _

“He’s… he’s your brother?”

_ Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Fucking shit. Shit. Fucking shit. Oh, balls. Fucking shit on a stick. _

“Yeah, he’s my little brother. And he hasn’t stopped talking about you in like… weeks. Vampire this. Vampire that. Hell, even Eliza’s getting sick of it, and she practically worships him.”

“How is she?” Micah asked.  _ Shit, did you really have to ask that like you were invested in the human child that was floating next to him a few nights ago? _

“Oh, she’s fine. When she’s not rolling her eyes at Lloyd going on about you, she’s asking when she gets to meet you. And, y’know. Learning magic and shit.” The faerie paused for a few seconds. “Micah, right? That’s your name?”

_ Oh, yay, so now at least two different faeries know my name, and one of them is unfairly cute and the other one is his older brother. Great. _

“Yeah,” Micah said quietly. “That’s my name. Please don’t, y’know, use it against me or anything.”

“Hurt my brother and I will,” said the faerie. “You haven’t asked mine.”

“See, I don’t go around asking faeries questions unless they’re carrying human children off into the night,” Micah explained.

“It’s Kai.”

“So revealing your name to vampires you barely know just… runs in the family?”

“No… but impulsivity does.”

W“I can see that,” Micah muttered. “So, um, Lloyd. If he’s not here right now, I can leave a message-”

“Come on.”

“Coming.”

~~~~

In general, faeries didn’t really do “houses,” but they did have living areas with separated rooms. Sometimes faeries liked houses, but they were usually out of date and/or a mish-mash of all kinds of eras.

The house Micah was walking up to was styled in Victorian Gothic, with a full garden, and painted bright blue. 

“Family house,” Kai explained. “My dad had a fondness for the mid-nineteenth century architecture, and my mom liked color. Before this, I think it was styled like an old church.”

“I always thought of the human world being influenced by faeries, not the other way around.”

“We like to think of it that way, too.” Kai opened the door. “It’s still in the process of being remodeled, and only two people actually live here at the moment.”

“Who?”

“Mom and Dad. Lloyd and Eliza are visiting at the moment. Lloyd got his own place about… oh, a few years ago? He hated the mid-nineteenth century.”

“Two words, Kai: Civil. War. A country torn apart trying to decide if owning people was moral. Humans are awful.” Lloyd poked his head out from a room. “Oh. Micah. What are you. Doing here.”

“I was in that war,” Micah blurted. “Um, briefly. Well, I was a Union medic. For a couple months. Anyways... hi?”

“What are you doing here?” Lloyd asked again.

“I… well—uhhhh. I just. I had questions for you after the last two times we met and—”

“—So you just… jumped into a faerie ring? Was it even the same one as last time?”

“… no…”

“Micah, what were you thinking?! You can’t just jump into  _ totally random  _ faerie—you could have ended up anywhere if you weren’t careful!”

“You seem concerned,” Micah noted.

“Yeah, maybe I am! Who the hell knows what would have happened—honestly, you’re just lucky that you bumped into Kai before anyone else saw you. Next time, I might—” He broke off with a strangled noise.

“Empty threats are really funny coming from faeries,” said Kai. “You look like someone just shoved one of those human ‘ghost peppers’ down your throat.”

Lloyd coughed a few times before regaining his composure. “I believe that in the human world, the correct response—Micah, correct me if I’m wrong?” He stuck two middle fingers in the air.

“Nope, you’ve got it,” said Micah. “Humans call that flipping the bird. It’s actually a funny story; I’ll tell you later if you want. It involves the French, the English, and longbows made of yew.”

“Humans are weird, and also terrible.”

“Yep.”

“But seriously. Promise me you won’t do that again. If you’re going to jump into faerie rings—not that I’m saying you should—”

“—Note that he isn’t trying to tell you you shouldn’t—”

“—Kai, fuck off. If you’re going to jump into faerie rings, at least stick to the one you came through the first time, okay? It’s near my house and—”

“—And he wants to keep you safe,” Kai interrupted, singsong.

“I mean, he’s not wrong! Vampires and faeries… it’s not as bad as vampires and werewolves but still! Not the best of friends!”

“Anyone else think that my brother is really cute when he’s flustered?”

Micah had never been gladder that vampires could lie.

Suddenly, a voice called from somewhere Micah couldn’t quite see. “Okay, uhhh, could someone tell me what’s going on before Gramma and Grampa start getting mad at having random strangers in the house?”

“Eliza!” Lloyd’s face lit up. “This is Micah.”

Eliza walked out into the hall where the others had gathered. She looked closer to a healthy weight, and her hair now reached all the way to her shoulders. “Micah? My papa talks about you. A  _ lot _ . Are you married?”

“No!” Lloyd and Micah yelled at the same time. 

Micah cleared his throat. “Well, uh, hello.”

“Did you really eat my parents? I mean, my biological ones. I mean—I’m trying to use more detached language because they… they were kind of awful.”

“They were, and they tasted like shit.”

“Micah, don’t swear in front of my daughter.”

“Oh, fuck, sorry. Don’t say shit, Eliza.”

“Did they really taste that bad?” Eliza asked.

“Disgusting. Usually I can tell when someone is a terrible person… you just can taste it.”

“That’s… weirdly comforting.”

“Oh, totally. I mean, I may or may not have vomited a bit after…”

_ “Shiiiit.” _

“Eliza!”

“Sorry. I meant  _ fuuuuuuck.  _ Is that better?”

“Eliza, you  _ lived in the human world.  _ You know which swears are—dear Lord.”

“Wait until she’s a teenager,” said Micah.

“I’m thirteen,” Eliza corrected.

“She won’t age,” said Lloyd, ignoring her. “She’s not technically immortal yet, but she will be soon.”

“So basically, she’s gonna be annoying you for all of eternity?”

“That’s my daughter you’re talking about,” Lloyd reminded him. “I adore her.” Eliza beamed and hugged him tightly. “But yeah, yeah, pretty much.”

“Heyyy,” she whined. “Okay but seriously. Nobody answered my question. Are you two married?”

“We… we’ve literally met twice,” said Micah. “Once when I accidentally fell into a faerie ring, and when he was rescuing you.”

“Seriously?” Eliza asked incredulously. “He talks about you literally all the time. I figured you’d known each other for ages.”

“Nope,” Micah admitted. “Speaking of, do you have a way I can contact you? I… I have a cell phone. Want my number?”

Lloyd blinked. “Okay.”

“Wait, really?”

“Um, yah. But then you should probably go.”

“A-alright.”

~~~~

Lloyd looked at the number written on his arm. Micah had actually left, leaving him alone with the number scrawled on his skin in sloppy sharpie.

(Well fuck. Time to go buy a phone.)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrs!
> 
> witchlightsands (Rose)
> 
> she-doesnt-even-ninjagohere, nice-message-brightshipping, Mod Lia on just-greenstorm-things, Mod Allura on queenshippingofficial (moi)


End file.
